Not the Princess You Know
by DeltaGray
Summary: Princess Bubblegum is not the princess you thought you knew.


Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction and I think this one is long overdue. I thought about this before Adventure Time ended (great ending btw) so everything will take place before that and pretend that you never knew about the ending.

 **I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME AND I NEVER WILL SADLY. I AM WRITING THIS FOR MY PLEASURE AND I'LL TAKE IDEAS BUT BE WARNED THAT YOU PROBABLY WILL NOT BE PICKED BECAUSE I WROTE ALL OF THIS BEFORE I RELEASED IT. THANKS :).**

 **/**

 **Chapter 1**

"Marceline what the stuff!" screamed Princess Bubblegum as her best friend Marceline 'accidentally' knocked over one of the princess's test tubes. "Woah sorry Bonnie, I guess i should watch where I'm going huh." said the vampire girl while she watches the princess clean up the mess. "Well next time please try to be more careful. I really don't want to mess up my new experiment." Marceline just floated there looking at the nice round bottom of the princess.

"Hey Bonnie, what's this experiment for anyways?" asked the floating vampire queen. "Well it's something that will, hopefully, make Finn 'grow' bigger, if you know what I mean." remarked the confident girl. Marceline's mind drifted into a world of imagination and reality. She wondered how her friend knew what Fin's penis looked like but, she also was wondering herself what it could have looked like to make Bonnie want to make a potion for it. As she came out of her daze she saw the princess snapping at her to try and bring her back to Ooo. "Huh? What? What happened?" asked the confused vampire. "You were daydreaming again hon. Gosh what'll I do with you if you keep on spacing in and out while I'm trying to explain something to you."

"I've got a great idea!" exclaimed the princess. "What's this 'Great idea' of yours?" asked the vampire with a very confused look on her face. "Oh you'll see soon my dear." Bubblegum was rubbing her hands together with a devious smile on her face that made Marceline a little bit scared.

Later.

"Sooooo why are we in your bedroom Bonnie?" Marceline wondered even though she already had an idea of what was to come. "Oh my sweet sweet vampire queen, you just look so tasty today. Kind of like candy." the princess still had that smile on her face from before. "I will make sure that you will always listen to me no matter what I'm talking about. This game I've come up with is going to break you." By now Marceline knew exactly what the game was but she still tried to play it cool and make herself seem innocent.

Princess Bubblegum went into her bathroom to get changed into something more fitting for what she had in store. While she was in the bathroom Marceline decided to look around for anything fun to do. She stumbled upon a box in the closet labeled 'Princess' Secret Stash'. Already knowing what was in the box she pulled it off of the shelf and opened it up. Inside she found a large assortment of sex toys that looked to cost a fortune to buy. She found: 1 large 13" black dildo, 3 butt plugs ranging in different sizes, 1 16" double sided pink dildo, 4 bottles of lube, 1 bottle of anal lube, 1 2-prong dildo with vibrator functions, 2 strapons in different sizes. 2 sets of anal beads and finally a well-worn down ball gag. " _Holy shit I never knew she liked sex THIS much_ ". Almost right on queue the princess walked out of the bathroom wearing only her pink thong. Marceline couldn't help but stare at her C-cup breasts while she walked over to grab her box of toys from the mesmerized vampire girl.

"Oh Marceline, you should know better than anyone not to snoop around in a girl's room. I guess it can't be helped you are a curious girl." Princess Bubblegum wrapped marceline in a hug and proceeded to kiss her neck like a gentle butterfly landing on a small flower petal. The only reaction Marceline could give was a nice soft moan that just barely escaped her lips. All of her will to fight was now gone. Her mind was spinning in circles trying to figure out what had just happened. "Oh Marceline have you never been touched by another girl before?" That question is what made Marceline realize she didn't know her best friend like she thought she did. All her life she spent thinking Finn was going to be the prince of the Candy Kingdom. Her reality is left with the realization of her best friend being a lesbian. Now Marceline has only one thing on her mind, she can finally be with the one she loves.

Marceline had always been in love with the princess but could never find a good time to tell her how she feels. She's always busy with her science or helping her candy people. She tried to get Finn to tell her but backed out of it when she saw Finn in his "lute suit" and knew that things wouldn't go over too well for her. None of that matters now because she can finally have what she wants to have, Princess Bubblegum.

"Hey Marceline, are you okay? You've been staring into nothing for a while there." Marceline snapped back to reality at that question and simply nodded her head. "Okay then. Anyway, why were you snooping around my room while I was changing?" Marceline had to think quick about this question, but she didn't think quick enough. "Well you see I… I… I was looking around for fun 'things'." Immediately she regretted what she had just said to her soon-to-be lover. Smacking herself on the forehead she let out a loud groan. "Oh Marcy you don't have to snoop around for my 'things' you could have just asked for them. I'll always let my best friend borrow what she needs to help herself." Marceline felt relief after that sentence and realized that she didn't catch on to what Marceline really meant.

"Oh, right, thanks Bonnie." Marceline knew she had to tell her and there was no better time than now. "Hey Bonnie, can I tell you something that's been bothering me for a while?" With that the princess turned around after putting a bra on and coming back to her friend. "Sure Marcy what's up?" "Why did you kiss me? I mean I loved it and I love you. I mean as a friend I love you. No wait I'm actually in love with you. Still why did you kiss me?" All the questions at once just overflowed Marceline's head and Bubblegum just laughed. "Because you wouldn't stop looking at my breasts that's why. I thought it would make you stop staring, but, I guess I didn't calculate for you loving me so much where the kiss stuned you." All Marceline could do at this point is blush and hide her face from her love knowing that she has found out Marceline's secret.

"So, Bonnie, could you give me another kiss?" asked the blushing vampire girl. "Marceline are you really that in love with me?" "Well, yes, I've had my eyes on you for over 1000 years now and I was waiting for the right moment to tell you how I felt. I couldn't bring myself to tell you multiple times because I got super nervous you wouldn't accept me as a friend or lover." said Marceline with tears running down her face as she now told her biggest secret to her best friend. "Marceline it's okay-" "No it's not okay. I wanted to tell you this for so long now and I feel bad for not telling you. Now you found out by me looking at your toys and staring at your boobs. I just wish I would have told you sooner, so I knew how you felt and we could have just swept this under the rug." Marceline was crying hard now, and she fell down onto Bubblegums bed where she cried into one of her pillows. Princess Bubblegum walked over to her and lay right down next to her. She put her arm over the vampire while her head went into her neck. "Marceline if you would have let me finish I was going to say that I know how you feel. I love you too Marceline and I always will. I just don't have the time to be in a committed relationship right now. I hope you will understand and will keep being my friend." Marceline, face still red from blushing and crying, turned over to see her princesses face. She gave Bubblegum a kiss. With shock in her eyes as the kiss broke the princess didn't know what to say. Marceline gave her another one. At this point the princess spoke up, "Marceline I just said I didn't have time for a relationship right now. Why are you still trying to date me?" said the princess with a little bit of lust in her eyes. "Then don't get into a relationship, just be here for me when I need you. You said so yourself that you love me so please just be there for me."

Marceline started to tear up again as she clung to Bubblegum. "Alright fine, I'll be there for you but please promise me you won't get too attached." Bubblegum kissed her back to Marceline's surprise. "Now what shall we do while I'm here for you?" asked Bubblegum, already knowing the answer she was about to be given. "Well i was hoping we could… you know… have… sex, maybe?" Marceline just blushed at what she said and turned her head away from Bubblegum. "Of course we can hon. Let me just grab the box of toys for us to play with." said Bubblegum in a giggly voice while walking over to the box filled with her toys.

"Okay Marcy close your eyes and put your hand in the box. You're going to pick what we play with." All Marceline could do is agree with the princess and she closed her eyes. She reached her hand into the box and grabbed the first item she felt. It was none other than the 16" double sided dildo. Marceline gulped as she had never had a dildo quite that large inside her before. "Oh good choice Marcie. I'll show you how this one works in case you've never used one before." Bubblegum just smiled at the sight of her love with her 2nd favorite toy.

Bubblegum walked over to Marceline with the dildo in her hand and sat right on top of Marceline's stomach. She started to pull off Marceline's top. To her surprise she wasn't wearing a bra. "Oh Marcy baby you're such a naughty girl. A naughty girl like you needs to be punished." Bubblegum started to rub Marceline's nipples and kiss her. Slowly she started to pull down Marceline's jeans while she licked the dildo. Marceline was powerless. With the ever-growing dampness in both girls navel area Marceline couldn't wait any longer.

"Bonnie please… please… please fuck me with that dildo. I don't care how badly it may hurt I just want it right now." Marceline was now in a submissive stage. A place she thought was impossible for her to get to. "Naughty girl. Using foul language and begging. Oh, Marcy baby you're a naughty naughty girl." The princess just stared at her knowing that she had Marceline wrapped around her finger. She gave Marceline a great big kiss. Marceline, unexpectedly, left her mouth wide open for the kiss. Bubblegum took this opportunity to put her tongue in the mouth of the vampire girl. Marceline decided to fight back and put her tongue into the mouth of the princess. It tasted like candy, obviously, but it was not ordinary candy, no, it was a sweeter candy. She didn't know how to describe it in words, but she knew whoever was kissing her would love the taste.

Breaking the make out session Bubblegum said, "Let's get these clothes off now." With that she finished taking off Marceline's jeans to find her, already soaked, panties. "You're excited I see. Well let's find out what a vampire taste like." Bubblegum slowly crawled down to the vampire's panties. She started licking at her panties with enough force to move a truck. Marceline was moaning like it was her first language. The whole room was filled with Marceline moaning and the occasional squeal. "Mmmm. So good Marcy. Now how about we get rid of these pesky pantes so I can go further." Before Marceline could respond her panties were already off and on the bed.

"Oh Marcy I never would have taken you for a girl who shaved." Marceline tried to hide her embarrassment. She shaved her pussy once a month and never liked having a lot of hair on it. When she was young she was taught that a shaved pussy was a bad thing. Being the rebel she is, she shaved it whenever she could to defy her father.

Marceline felt a sudden jolt when Bubblegum stuck her tongue inside Marceline's pussy. "OH! RIGHT THERE! YES! YES! YES!" Bubblegum knew she had found Marceline's g-spot and didn't let up her assault on it. "OH MY GLOB! I'M GOING TO CUM! OHHHHHH!" Bubblegum got covered in all of her pussy juice. Her face now wet from all the fluid that came out. "Oh baby I also never took you for a squirter." Bubblegum's cum covered face leaned in close to Marceline's face. She kissed the exhausted vampire trying to get her to taste herself. "Now look what you've done. You better clean up your mess naughty girl." Marceline knew exactly what she meant and decided to play along with her. Licking Bubblegum's face clean of all the cum she had squirted on there. _'Oh man I can't believe I'm licking my own cum off of her face. It's a two for one deal that I've wanted for so long.'_

Bubblegum got up and walked over to Marceline's face where she sat down right on top of it. "Okay now Marcy start licking and get your treat for being a good girl and doing what I say." Bubblegum could feel Marceline's tongue pressing against her pussy. Bubblegum's thong was still on her and that was making it hard for her to get the full pleasure. "Hold on baby let me take these off real quick." She got off the vampire girls face and slowly started to take off her thong. "Wow Bonnie I never took you for a girl who doesn't shave." said Marceline as she was eyeballing the princess's semi-hairy pussy. "Well being the princess of the Candy Kingdom and a scientist I don't really have the time to shave that often." Bubblegum sat back on top of Marceline's face.

"Enough talking baby start using that mouth for something else." The next thing Marceline knew her face had been engulfed by the royal pussy and ass of Bubblegum. Marceline loved the taste of her pussy even more than she loved the taste of her own. It was sweet and tasted like cherry with a hint of bitterness. "Oh Marcy your tongue skills are incredible. I love the way you eat me out keep going." Bubblegum was now the one who's moans filled the room. It was starting to get hard to breath for Marceline as Bubblegum started to clench her thighs together subconsciously. Marceline knew the only was to be able to breathe again was to make Bubblegum cum soon. She viciously attacked at her clit with her tongue and put two fingers inside her pussy. Bubblegum was close to cumming but was still closing her thighs. Not letting up on her assault, Marceline decided to take her last resort to get the princess to cum. She took her other hand that was not inside her pussy and decided to put another two fingers inside the moaning princess's ass. This time the princess came after feeling two more fingers entering her ass.

"Oh Marcy that was incredible. How did you know I liked it in the ass?" Marceline was gasping for air while the princess was trying to talk to her. "Oh, I uh… I just needed to breath and I thought putting fingers in your ass would have made you get off." Bubblegum was embarrassed now and could only blush. "Here I'll make it up to you for almost killing you. How about I clean off your face and we play with this toy now instead of just our mouths." Princess Bubblegum was now licking off all the cum that was left on Marceline's face. She licked slowly around Marceline's mouth and kissed her every now and then. Loving the taste of herself, she left a little bit in her mouth to kiss Marceline and transfer the sweet nectar into Marceline's mouth.

Bubblegum took the dildo and put one end into her pussy while leaving the other end out. "Okay Marcy let's get this into your vagina. You said you didn't know how to use one of the right? Well I'll show you, now put this end into your vagina." Marceline hesitated before she took the other end and lined it up with her entrance. Once the head was in Bubblegum wasted no time to put it all the way in. "AHHH!" screamed Marceline. "Bonnie why did you do it so fast? I've never had something this big inside me before. That fucking hurt me." Marceline started to tear up while holding in the pain of the sudden intrusion. "I'm sorry baby I thought you had something like this before." Bubblegum went in for a kiss while pushing the dildo deeper into both girl's pussies. When she got to Marceline's mouth for a kiss the dildo was completely buried in the girl's pussies.

While she kissed Marceline she grinded her hips against Marceline's hips. Feeling this Marceline started to moan felling bother sets of lips kissing each other. "Are you okay now Marcy?" "Yeah I'm fine now but please be more careful next time." "I promise I will." Feeling her pussy being grinded up against another girls pussy Marceline started to moan even louder. "Have you never scissored with another girl Marcy?" All Marceline could do was lie there and feel the pleasure waves rush over her every second. Her first scissoring experience is with the girl she fell in love with when she was a child. "Oh Bonnie I think I might cum soon." Marceline was now enjoying the feeling of the big dildo inside her. At first she didn't think she could handle it but now she's loving every inch of it. "Me too baby, me too. Let's cum together." Marceline couldn't hold back anymore, she let out one last moan before bombarding Bubblegum with her cum. When Bubblegum felt the sticky wetness of the cum it set her over the edge and soon she was cumming like a water gun.

Both girls, now exhausted, were wet and sticky with each other's cum. "Hey Marcy, let's take a shower together and get nice and clean okay." Marceline was tired and almost asleep on the bed. "I don't know Bonnie I really enjoy having your cum all over me. It makes me happy to be covered in your cum. I'm not sure if I want to wash it off." Marceline was wiping some of the sweet nectar off of herself and licking it off her fingers. "Come on baby you need to get clean at some point. You can't just stay a mess forever." Marceline groaned and rolled off the bed to get in the shower with Bubblegum. "That's a good girl. You made the right choice getting in the shower with me. Go on ahead in the bathroom I'll get us a change of clothes." When Marceline was in the bathroom Bubblegum grabbed one of her favorite toys that wasn't in the box, a regular 7" candy cane dildo. She loved using this dildo ever since she was young. Now she gets to use it on her crush in the shower. _'I need to hide this so Marcy doesn't know that I'll continue to milk her sweet sweet vampire juices. Where am I going to put it though?'_ She thought for a while then she decided where she'll put it.

When she got into the bathroom she called for Marceline to tell her that the clothes were on her bed. She proceeded to walk into the shower with Marceline and rub her body against Marceline's back. "Mmm I love the temperature you set it to. It feels so relaxing I could just fall asleep right here with you." Bubblegum proceeded to squirt some shampoo into her hands and scrub Marceline's long black hair. Marceline enjoyed another person doing all the work for her when she was too tired to wash herself. Bubblegum then put some body wash on her hands and placed her hands right on Marceline's boobs. "Bonnie what are you doing? I thought we were done having sex." Bubblegum paid no attention to what Marceline was saying she just wanted to clean her up. "It's okay Marcy, I'm just cleaning you up. Now let me give you a full body clean, the way a person should be cleaned." Bubblegum kept washing Marceline's boobs but slowly she moved down to her stomach. She was kissing her stomach while she scrubbed Marceline's ass.

"Now how about I give you the best cleaning of your life. Before I do that, my butt hurts could you see what it is for me." Bubblegum turned around for Marceline who knelt down to see why she was hurting. To her surprise she saw a candy cane dildo inside the princess's asshole. "Uh Bonnie there's a dildo in your asshole. That might be why your ass hurt so much." "Well pull it out baby, I can't have my ass hurting while we shower can I." Marceline slowly reached her hand up to Bubblegum's ass and pulled out the dildo. "Much better. Okay now I'll clean you up the best way possible." Bubblegum went behind Marceline and bent her over. She started to lick Marceline's pussy. "Bonnie I'm still really sensitive there. I thought we were done with this." Bubblegum put some of her own special soap on the dildo. The soap is designed to not cause any harm inside the body while also providing a warming sensation. She slowly inserted the dildo into Marceline's pussy where it stayed for almost the entire time. "Bonnie That feels so good please don't stop." While Bubblegum was moving the dildo inside and out of Marceline she also decided to step up a little bit and lick Marceline's asshole. "Mmm Marcy your anus tastes amazing. I love licking every part of you."

Marceline didn't know what to do. She was bent over against a wall with her crush licking away at her asshole while putting her dildo inside her sensitive pussy. "Okay baby I think it's time for the final cleaning." Bubblegum pulled the dildo out of Marceline's pussy and rubbed it against her asshole. "Bonnie I've never put anything in there before I don't think this will fit." Marceline was scared that she might get hurt again but this time it will be her ass and not her pussy. "Do you trust me baby?" Marceline stuttered a bit. "Y-y-yes I… I trust you, but, I've never even thought about doing anal before." "You'll be fine Marcy. Just relax and let your princess do all the work for you." Marceline calmed down as Bubblegum put more soap on the dildo. She started off by putting her tongue inside Marceline's asshole to lube the inside a little bit. She put the dildo on the puckered asshole and started to push it inside her. "Ow ow ow stop it hurts. Bonnie please stop this hurts too much." Tears running down her face. "Baby I thought you trusted me. Come on it's not that bad when it's all the way in. I promise the hardest part is the first push of it going in." Slowly Bubblegum pushed again trying to get the dildo inside of Marceline's ass. "Bonnie please I'm not sure if my body can handle this." She ignored her and kept pushing until the head was inside. "Okay baby the head is in now we just have a few more inches." Marceline was still crying from the pain of her ass being spread for the first time ever. She trusted Bubblegum with all her heart, but she was still unsure if she should continue with anal. "Okay baby I'm pushing it further in. I'll see if I can help make you feel less pain." Bubblegum pushed the dildo further into Marceline's ass while having a make out session with her pussy. "Bonnie I think I might cum again." "Not yet baby not until it's all the way in your anus." Bubblegum put half of the dildo into Marceline's ass before she came. "It's too much for me Bonnie. Take it out please I don't think my body can handle much more of this." Bubblegum took out the dildo and put it in her mouth to clean off before she put it inside her own ass. "You're a dirty girl Bonnie. I just thought you should know that."

After the shower was finished Marceline was too tired to go home and almost fell asleep on Bubblegum's bed. "Marcy you can stay here for the night but at least get dressed for bed." Marceline had forgot to put on the clothes Bubblegum had laid out for them. "I'm too tired to put them on. Can you put them on for me?" Bubblegum didn't know what to say but she did know what to do. She walked over to the half-asleep Marceline and tried to put clothes on her. Marceline tried to fight back. She pinned Bubblegum onto the bed and started to make out with her. "Nice try Bonnie but I win and now I don't have to wear clothes for the night." Marceline was naked and cuddled up with Bubblegum hoping she would also get naked. "I'll make you a deal Marcy. If you put clothes on I'll give you a jar full of my cum for you to do whatever you feel like doing." Marceline couldn't resist the offer and put the clothes on faster that the eye could see. "That's a good girl. I'll have the jar for you tomorrow when you leave." With a quick make out session for a good night both girls drifted off. "Hey Bonnie." "Yes Marcy?" "Can I ask you something?" "Sure go ahead." "Why didn't you stop putting the dildo in my ass when I asked you to stop?" "Because I knew you'd warm up to it eventually." "Oh ok. Next time please take it slower okay." "Sure baby I will. Can I ask you a question now?" "Sure go ahead." "I know I said I was too busy for a committed relationship and all, but would you be my girlfriend?" "Hell yes I would love to spend all my time with you." "Okay thanks. Not all of your time will be with me though. I have to leave tomorrow to go to the Fire Kingdom for a peace treaty, is that alright? Will you be fine here by yourself?" "Of course I will, tomorrow I'll go to my house and pack so I can live here with you. Is that alright?" "Of course it is. I'll leave a jar of cum for you for when you wake up. I'll be gone before you get up but don't drink it all in one day I have no clue how long I'll be gone." "Okay Bonnie I'll try to control myself, but don't be surprised if you come back to me passed out on the floor with a dildo inside me and a puddle on the floor." "I'll clean it up if I do find that."

"Hey Bonnie." "What is it my baby?" "I love you." "I love you too baby. Now get some sleep we both have a busy day tomorrow okay." "Okay, good night." "Good night baby." With that they gave one last good night kiss and fell asleep in each others arms as a new couple.

/

 **Well that's my first chapter if my first fic so please review on how I can better my writing or story. Thanks.**


End file.
